All The Small Things
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: "It's about singing in the shower, listening to your favourite song over an' over, sleeping in on weekends and finding a book in the library while trying to avoid the pool. Y'know? An' I'll tell ya what else it's about. It's about dancing in the rain."


**Disclaimer- Do you ever see my name on the Doctor Who credits? No. I don't own it then. Sad truth. **

**A/N- So, this was for a prompt on the TARDIS. "I'll tell you what life's all about. It's about dancing in the rain." Because I just couldn't help myself. This is the most I've put up in… Well, a while. So enjoy it, because the plot bunnies aren't biting lately. :)**

* * *

><p>"Doctor? We're parked right?" Amy's Scottish accent came from her cross-legged position next to the TARDIS' consol where the Doctor was taking about his fifth try at fixing some wires. Amy was there, quite frankly, because it was fun watching the Doctor electrocute himself multiple times.<p>

"Yes, Amy, we are." The Doctor replied without even looking up. Amy took a second to decode his answer, because the Sonic he was holding between his teeth made it sound more like 'Esh, A-y, w arg.' then the Doctor frowned and a suspicious look took over his features, "why?" he asked carefully after he had taken the Sonic out of his mouth.

"Because it's raining," Amy answered simply.

The Doctor put down the tools, which seemed to consist of three hammers and the Sonic, _no wonder he can't fix it, _Amy thought, and wires he was working with and looked at Amy fully. "I know that Amelia, so why do you want to go _out_?" The Doctor was definitely feeling like he was missing something. He was pretty sure you weren't meant to go outside when it was raining, humans tended to get sick most the time when they do that.

"Because I do," Amy answered, then leaned down and grabbed his hand, "and guess what? You're comin' with me," she smiled and the Doctor let out a small complaint as she led him to the door.

"Amy, I can't, I've got to fix the-" He pointed over his shoulder in the general direction of his work space.

"Doctor, you've been tryin' to fix that all day. I'll tell ya somethin', it's not working. You need to have fun!" She said as she opened the door, to see the rain pouring down, but something stopped it from getting into the TARDIS.

"Amy? How is standing in the rain _fun_?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

Amy sighed, but her Scottish accent softened. "D'you know what life is about Doctor?"

"Amy-" The Doctor started another excuse. He knew it wasn't going to work though. Not with his Amy.

"I'll tell you what life's about, it's about the small things. It's about singing in the shower, listening to your favourite song over an' over, sleeping in on weekends and finding a book in the library while trying to avoid the pool. Y'know? An' I'll tell ya what else it's about. It's about dancing in the rain." And with that, the ginger Scot pulled the Doctor out into the pouring rain.

Within seconds, both Amy and the Doctor were soaked through. And after about a minute and a half, they were both laughing. "You're here now," Amy said holding her hands out for the Doctor to take.

The Doctor hesitated for a second, but after one look at Amy, he gave in and took her hands, pulling her body to his. The Doctor's arm wrapped around Amy's waist and her hands found his shoulders and they started to sway slowly. The Doctor watch Amy, her fiery hair was plastered to her scalp, her clothes were soaked, her skin looked more pale than usual and she had a look in her eye that the Doctor had never seen there before, but he thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hang on," The Doctor said, and disappeared into the TARDIS returning soon after with music playing. "There we go." He said and gave her a lopsided smile. Amy just laughed and put her ear to the Doctor's chest, letting his double heartbeat calm her nerves that were building up. She knew they were going _somewhere_. Where exactly she didn't know, because with the Doctor you just never did know.

She smiled into his shirt. "What?" The Doctor asked, his smile evident in his voice. "Just thinkin' about another small thing that life's about."

"What's that?" He asked, his neck bent so that he could see her face.

"Hugging a Time Lord," Amy answered and looked up at him.

He thought for a moment, "you know what else life's about?" The Doctor asked, their faces so close that he could see the raindrops that were hanging on Amy's eyelashes and his breathe was ghosting over Amy's lips, making her heart flutter. _This would have to be the biggest cliché _ever, Amy though to herself. _Rain, dancing, heart fluttering, eyes meeting…_

"What?" She managed to ask. Although, she wasn't exactly sure how she managed it, she was just glad that she did.

"Kissing in the rain." The Doctor replied and bent down to meet her lips with his.

Amy had to agree with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I wrote this because I just spent a week with a bunch on 4 and 5 year old kids, and they really make you think about the small things. The highlight of their day was playing on the swings… See what I mean?<strong>


End file.
